<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breath by Star_on_a_Staff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646319">Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff'>Star_on_a_Staff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Also is it public displays of affection if it's just one person, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Minor Injuries, PDA, Sensuality, Teasing, ah whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand falters on his skin, and she can hear the smile soften into sobriety as his own hand grips her wrist. “I’ve told you. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“It is.” Felicia blurts out, and this time his arms come up to steady her as she sinks onto the mattress beside him. “If I hadn’t been such a blundering mess this morning—”</p><p>“Felicia.”</p><p>“It’s my fault you got hurt, Kaze!” </p><p>In which an injured Kaze comforts a stricken Felicia over the origins of his new-gotten battle wound. Kaze/Felicia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia/Suzukaze | Kaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteraga/gifts">glitteraga</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiiiii I totally forgot that I used to ship these two with a lonely desperation that's unique to rarepair shippers but lola reminded me that they're adorable and deserve more than angst fics under their tag. </p><p>This is for you, lola! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...does that hurt?”</p><p>“A little. It’s just a sting, though. You can continue.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...Felicia, that’s the setting plaster.”</p><p>“Oops!” Felicia starts, whips around to swap her medicinal tins and nearly knocks over the tray of vulneraries on the bedside table in the process. “Oh, no—”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” The warmth in Princess Sakura’s voice should’ve been a balm to the maid’s frazzled nerves any other day, but at the moment Felicia just burns hotter and shakes her head fiercely. </p><p>“No, I can do this. Thank you, princess.”</p><p>Kaze, bare from the waist up, watches Felicia as she blunders. Oh, Dawn Dragon, why did she have to be so ham-handed? In front of <em>her husband</em>, no less?</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it,” the princess says, a touch of totally legitimate concern still seeping through her voice, but Felicia just nods vigorously and holds her breath until she hears Sakura’s slippers whisper away to another corner of the healer’s tent. </p><p>“You’re going to turn blue if you don’t take a breath soon,” Kaze reminds her, and Felicia gasps, her hands tightening around the tincture she’s to apply to his wound. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Felicia says miserably as she swirls a finger around in herbal ooze. “I want to help, but all I’m doing is screwing up.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Kaze’s voice is gentle, even when he exhales on a hiss as she draws the mixture across the rippling tear across his shoulder. “If anything, I should be apologizing for keeping you away from your duties to Lady Corrin.”</p><p>“Not at all!” She keeps her touch light, just as Princess Sakura’s taught her. Gentle motions, daubing the medicine onto his skin just so for it to soak into his wound and prevent infection. “I wanted to help. It’s…”</p><p>Her hand falters on his skin, and she can hear the smile deepen into sobriety as his own hand grips her wrist. “I’ve told you. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“It is.” Felicia blurts out, and this time his arms come up to steady her as she sinks onto the mattress beside him. “If I hadn’t been such a blundering mess this morning—”</p><p>“Felicia.”</p><p>“It’s my fault you got hurt, Kaze!” Her voice quavers and her eyes, the treacherous things, are watering with an embarrassing speed. “If I had just—if you hadn’t—!”</p><p>“Love.” The endearment that leaves his lips is quiet and fierce, and her sobs catch on a gasp at its intensity. His eyes glimmer in the dark candlelight of the healer’s tent, like two coals piercing through the fabric of the dark. “This wound is a small price to pay in exchange for your warmth beside me.”</p><p>Her heart clenches, like a sigh. “But…”</p><p>“The angle of the knife indicated a fatal blow.” Kaze runs his fingers through her plait, feathering out the knots in her ponytail. “You parried the blade perfectly. Your skills and instincts were superb.”</p><p>Felicia blushes so hotly that she’s positive she’ll ignite the tent. “Now, just hold on a moment—”</p><p>“It’s true,” Kaze says with such solemnity that she would think him angry if not for the twinkle in his eyes and the ever-present caress of his fingers combing through her hair. “You saved my life. I owe you my every breath.”</p><p>Okay, now the tent’s surely going up in flames. “Kaze!”</p><p>“Am I wrong?” Kaze asks her, and oh, she should wipe that stupid smile off of his stupidly handsome face right this second. Felicia settles on wriggling out of his arms and lunging for the roll of bandages on the bedside table before she does something foolish like making out with her wounded husband in front of a young and impressionable Hoshidan princess. </p><p>The roll of bandages is plucked from her hands and Felicia wheezes as Kaze inspects the roll like it contains the secrets of the universe. “If you’re so indisposed, perhaps I should trouble you no further and finish this up by myself.”</p><p>“Oh you, give me that.” Felicia attempts to pry the roll free from his fingers but Kaze doesn’t budge. “Kaze, you’re still wounded!”</p><p>“My question still stands, love.” Kaze meets her gaze and her knees turn to jelly. His eyes are dark and soft at once, like the shadows and light playing on the surface of the tent. “Humor me?”</p><p>“If I say yes, will you settle down and let me bandage you up properly?” Felicia asks with the closest approximation of a huff she’s capable of mustering. Kaze smiles, nodding, and even though there’s mischief dancing in his eyes, underneath lies such deep affection it fairly sets her skin ablaze. </p><p>Her chest tightens. This is the man she’s linked her life to, the man who does something as reckless as throwing himself in front of a blade for her unimportant sake. The man who regards her as he does now, like she’s not some clumsy airhead trying to make sense of the chaos that sweeps them from battle to battle every day, but rather something precious and worthy of being cherished.</p><p>Felicia’s shuddering breath steadies, and she faces Kaze with a smile that’s as determined as her pounding pulse. “You owe me your every breath. There. I’ve said it.”</p><p>“Indeed, I do.” Kaze touches her chin, running his thumb over her lips and leaning in. “Then allow me to begin repaying that debt."</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sakura in the bg: sir this is a Wendy's</p><p>Come follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/clairvoyancehsu">my twitter</a> if you want to hang with moi :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>